


Riding in the Car With Boys

by jesswritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Liam, Car Sex, Dom Zayn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Liam is getting fucked, Light daddy kink, M/M, Older Zayn, Smut, Sub Liam, Top Zayn, Younger Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jesswritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam fuck in a private lot. </p><p>-<br/>They get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in the Car With Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This was horrible and I don't know how to write bj’s for shit. 
> 
> but I wanted to write smut again, if you don't like it still leave kudos :)

He strains back Liam’s neck by yanking his head, taking advantage of his growing out buzz-cut, a breathy gasp erupts from the boy’s throat as Zayn attaches his chapped lips to the skin underneath his jaw. The roughness of his beard scratches his bare flesh, as he writhes from Zayn’s sharp teeth and tongue alternating from licking and nipping. 

 

“Tell me to stop if you don’t want it, babe,” Zayn says between hard kisses to the boy’s neck. 

 

stopstopstopstop, he chants out as a mantra in his mind as brain betrays him and he nods pathetically, clenching his fists into Zayn’s white t-shirt trying to pull him in as close as possible; and when he feels the bloke chuckle as he has his now-sensitive skin bitten between his teeth, Liam can’t control that whimper or the arch that curves his back. 

 

Zayn slaps Liam’s thighs indicating that he wants them spread and he obliges without a protest as he opens his legs as wide as he can in the small space of the passenger seat. Zayn removes the hand he had in the boy’s hair and starts undoing Liam’s button and zipper, the front of his jeans are tight from his cock trying to break free and when Zayn deliberately brushes his hand across the bulge just to get Liam squirming and panting. 

 

He pulls out Liam’s cock, it curves and the head peeking out through the thick layer of foreskin as he slowly strokes it, rubbing over the slit teasingly as Liam throws his head back and mouth widens in an ‘o’. Zayn keeps tantalizing, pulling back the extra skin to cover up the head again and Liam’s trying real hard not to buck his hips because he knows Zayn will keep teasing. 

 

“Please—!” He moans out loudly when Zayn ducks his head down and licks a big stripe up his cock and swirls his tongue around the rim of his head then quickly flicks the slit before taking him into his mouth. He hums around Liam, loving the way he feels on his tongue, heavy and thick. He sucks down more, moaning when he tastes the light saltiness from Liam’s pre come, he continues to stroke the rest of the boy’s prick that he decides not to let into his mouth.

 

Liam whines deep in his throat, feeling his muscle in his stomach contract and that’s when Zayn pulls off, a thin string of saliva trailing from his slick, now-puffy mouth, it’s obscene really, his brown eyes glossy and his eyelashes lidded and cheeks a rosy, barely seen pink. 

 

“Fuck. . .you’re such a tease,” Liam tells Zayn breathlessly as he drags him into a kiss, immediately licking his way pass his lips and every corner of his mouth tasting himself strongly. 

 

“‘M gonna fuck you so hard, yeah.” 

 

“Yeah. . .please,” Liam moans lifting up his hips as Zayn pulls the rest of his jeans off then trails his hot, open mouth down the younger boy’s neck to the base before sucking roughly on his collarbone, Liam writhing and panting as Zayn grabs his wrists in one hand and holds them tightly while the other one grips the back of his neck. 

 

“I bloody love how you fall apart just by me sucking on your skin,” he whispers, voice deep and honey-dripping slow and really hot that it sends a chill down Liam’s spine, in the most erotic, blissful way it gets air stuck in his throat and his brain so fucking hazy. 

 

“Backseat and on all fours.” 

 

Once Liam’s face is pressed to the sticky leather seats and his ass is propped and spread in the air, he waits for his boyfriend to join him, breathing heavily with his hole fluttering in anticipation. Zayn licks his lips at the slight, his cock is throbbing almost painfully in his jeans as he kicks them off, joining Liam in the back he hovers over his body putting down a bit of his weight on top of him. He presses his mouth firmly on the back of his neck before trailing multiple kisses over and down each of Liam’s vertebrates until he reached the beautiful arch—

 

“You’re so beautiful, fuck jaan.” He breathes out and continues his kisses, one in both of his back dimples before opening up his cheeks. His mouth waters at the sight of Liam’s pink, clean-shaven hole, darting out his tongue to lick around the rim, he holds the boy’s hips in place so he doesn’t jerk away. 

 

He continues to lick and prod Liam’s hole as he alternates between squeezing and spanking the boy’s ass every time he moves away, and Liam shuddering the feeling is overwhelming especially with his neglected cock lightly brushing against the seat. Zayn brings his thumb up to Liam’s lips and he instantly opens his mouth, sucking to where his cheek hollow in obscenely and his eyes flutter close from the sensation and he groans when Zayn yanks his thumb away but makes him yelp with a jump when he feels it sinking into him. 

 

Uh-s and uhm fuck-s roll off Liam’s tongue as he falls slack on the seats, tangling his fists in long hairs on Zayn’s head and pulling on the roots as he grinds back on his mouth, the scruff feeling amazing in between his cheeks. Zayn’s thumb still stretching him as he removes his thumb and adds his middle and index finger, scissoring him open as he starts to tease the boy above until he finds his sweet spot—

“Oh my—!” 

 

Zayn smiles at that, grabbing his own cock in his hands and starts to stroke it with hard, short tugs. “Not sure if I want you to ride me or if I should fuck you from behind.” He says as he spanks Liam left cheek just because he can, earning a small gasp. 

 

“Both. Both please.” He pleads pathetically. 

 

“So needy but so polite, should daddy be proud?” 

 

“Don’t start with that weird daddy shite! Just—just fuck me yeah?”

 

“Or should I make you fucking beg for my cock?” He growls yanking Liam up by his hair so he sits on his calves and his neck is strained and his love-bites are on display, they’re becoming the prettiest shade of purple. His breathing hitches as they both make eye contact and Zayn smirks pulling Liam’s head further back as he attaches their mouth for a unchaste make out, the boy beneath squirming and whining.

 

“Or should I fuck your pretty mouth?” Liam nods, groaning, “you’ll like that won’t you? wouldn’t be able to talk for days. Your throat would be wrecked.”

 

Zayn traces over the outline of Liam’s slick mouth, it’s glossy, obscenely pink and puffy from the rough kissing. And Zayn dips his finger into the boy’s mouth, putting pressure on his tongues before Liam closes his lips around it and starts suckling. “Fuck, Li. Always so bloody needy, aren’t ya?” 

 

He hums, flicking and twirling his tongue before he lets Zayn’s finger slip from his mouth. “‘Cause you make me feel so good, nobody ever treated me the way you have before,” he tells him, voice soft but strained. 

 

“‘M glad, only me, yeah?” The boy underneath nods vigorously, “fucking you love you so much, jaan.” 

 

And before the boy can answer, Zayn’s pushing into him, tantalizingly slow; he slacks forward, face pressed into the seats again as his mouth opens jaw-achingly wide and a groan-slash-moan escapes him. But Zayn decides to tease, pulling out to circle the rim, smearing his pre come over the younger’s hole, then he sinks all the to base abdomen pressed up against Liam’s ass as he starts to thrust short but fast. 

 

Liam widens his legs more and arches his back as he tries to grind backwards to meet Zayn’s thrusts, But the older lad holds him down, groaning almost animalistic into his ear, “mine” he growls pounding vehemently as Liam takes it with his moans caught in his throat and teeth bitten into the leather seat. 

 

“Do not touch yourself,” he slaps away the boy’s hand tugging at his prick, he grabs them and pins them behind his back, not slowing down his movement as he thrusts just more intense and sloppier, pelvis slapping hard against Liam’s ass as he finds that sweet spot inside of the boy. 

 

“Oh my gosh—keep. . .fuck yes!” He screams, “please, Zee—need to—ah!” 

 

Zayn yanks him up to press him against his chest as his pounding gets stiff and ragged. He close, both of them are as Zayn wraps his hand around Liam’s cock and starts fisting it, the boy doesn’t last, the pleasure getting unbearable as the familiar tightness and heat fills his stomach, his balls contract and he lolls his head back onto Zayn’s shoulder as he comes hard. A loud breathy shout as his load shoots over the backseats of Zayn’s Honda Accord. 

 

Zayn doesn’t take long after Liam, a few more sloppy thrust before he coming just as hard and shakily. 

 

They fall back, Zayn rolling off of Liam’s body as they wait to come down from their orgasm with heavy panting. And the car is sweltering, the windows are covered with a thin layer of musky air, the stench of sex is strong. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah. I will be, how about you?” 

 

“Amazing, babe.” He smiles lazily over at Liam who looks real fucked out and defeated, his body is flushed the more beautiful pink and his skin is glistening. 

 

Liam crawls over him, straddling his waist, he grins up at his boyfriend that looks down at him with his eyebrows raised. “Still wanna ride you, only if you want.” He confesses, lips jutted out and brown eyes pleadingly but also innocent. 

 

And Zayn doesn’t know how he does it. 

 

“Bloody shite, Li!” 

 

Liam pecks his lips before wrapping his hand around Zayn’s prick, he feels it hardening again as he teases himself with it, moaning as only the head is inside. He hisses a bit as he sinks down, he’s sensitive now but Zayn kisses him through it until he bottoms out, Liam wastes no time he immediately starts to grind his hips. 

 

“You feel so good like this—” he whines out. Feeling Zayn brush over his prostate over and over, making his mind all hazy of bliss; and his skin is on fire as it’s tingly. 

 

And Zayn lays there letting Liam put in all the work, pleasuring himself on his cock as he watches him in complete awe. The way Liam’s chest pushes out, his head lolled back and how his prick bounces with the movement is a fucking fantastic view. 

 

Then there’s a banging on the window, and a unfamiliar face is shown peeking in. It’s creepy really but Zayn knew is was bound it happen, fucking in a private area. The security guard and Zayn catch eye contact as he shakes his head, “you lot can’t be here,” he says, eyes wandering everywhere else but inside the car, where Liam doesn’t pay no mind just keeps fucking himself down on Zayn’s cock. 

 

“Li, fuck—!” He breathes out as he tries to stop Liam from grinding any longer, “we’re gonna get in trouble if we don’t leave.” He says and Liam groans putting a bit of bounce in his movement, he moans loudly. 

 

He presses his palms to Zayn’s chest as the heat gathers up his stomach again. “So close, need to finish!” And then he comes again, more intense this time all over Zayn’s chest. 

 

He rises up letting Zayn slowly slip out of him, he looks up to see the security guard standing there, obviously embarrassed from what he’d just witnessed, Liam waves with a smile as the guard glares. 

 

“You better leave before I call the police!” 

 

-  
-

 

“That was so fun! We should do that again, maybe on a park bench.”

 

Zayn laughs as he turns into a Liam’s driveway, “you’re so over your head right now, babe. We’re never doing that again, to embarrassing.” He leans over and captures Liam’s lips in a quick kiss. 

 

“Did you see that guard’s face, he enjoyed watching me ride you, probably wanking right now.” 

 

“I’ll pick you up from boxing then we’ll catch a movie at my place, alright?” Liam nods smiling, “now go inside, it’s getting late and you haven’t done your coursework.” 

 

“Yes, daddy.” Liam replies with a eye roll, opening up the door as he grabs his bag and jacket, “I love you.” he kisses Zayn once again before rushing up the pathway of house, he doesn’t look back but he knows Zayn is watching him fondly as he closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> It was short and rushed but it took me forever to write. 
> 
> -  
> twitter: @melaninsugar  
> tumblr: gigglybeann.tumblr.com


End file.
